KT
by NEKChallenges
Summary: Promps Red, Abstract, and 'the end.' (but can't be at the end of fic) please read, review, and rate. :)


Promps

1. Red

2. Abstract

3. The end (can't go at the end of fic)

Harry sighed as he glanced at his watch. He had five minutes to get there or he'd be late. Again. And he didn't want Hermione to yell at him again at his punctuality, or his severe lack of it. So he decided to skip dinner, grabbed his red coat and disapparated.

A few unpleasant seconds later, he was standing outside the building, waiting for his best friends to arrive.

_Looks like I'm first of once._ Harry thought, but there was soon two loud pops, signaling the arrival of said best friends.

"Hey mate." Ron said, while Hermione launched herself at him.

"Your on time." she said.

"Not only that, but I'm early." Harry corrected with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure we're not late?" Ron laughed.

"Shut up, anyway, this person is amazing." Hermione said, herding them towards the door. "When I saw their work at Ginny's, I knew we had to come."

"Are they that good?" Ron asked. "I mean, Gin will be crushed if it doesn't work."

While Hermione assured Ron that this new artist was that good, Harry looked around the entrance to his ex-girlfriends possible new art exhibit.

It was very big, Harry certainly hope this guy was as good as they thought he was, because it must have been really expensive to build this.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Ginny coming towards him. She was wearing a short black dress, with a gold necklace, and a big smile, her hoop earrings swinging as she hurried over to him.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Ginny said.

"No problem." Harry said, feeling awkward. They'd agreed to stay friends after their break-up, but Harry found it weird being around her, what was he supposed to say? Not that Ginny was upset when she found out he was gay. After freaking out she was actually really supportive, which just made it so much weirder for Harry.

"I'm so excited." Ginny grinned "Oh, look, there's Kingsley." she said, gesturing towards the door where he stood, with an Aurua guard and a few ministry high ups.

"See you later." Ginny waved as she hurried over to greet the minister.

Looking around, Harry admired the creamy marble the entrance was made up of. Gravitating towards the edge, even after all these years he still disliked crowds, he surveyed the range of people who had arrived to see the opening of the first prestige's art exhibit.

The crowd was a blur of color, with every one dressed in fancy dress robes, or muggle suits or dresses.

Harry grabbed a glass of champagne from a floating salver glasses.

Leaning against the wall, Harry scanned the growing crowd for a familiar face. Quickly finding one, Harry was shocked to see her at here. Harry would be forever grateful to her for saving his life, but she was defiantly not some one he wanted to talk to. Narcissa Malfoy was wearing expensive silver dress robes, her long blonde wrapped up into a bun.

_Where's Ron and Hermione?_ Harry thought, looking for someone familiar that he wanted to talk to. And knew him well enough to know it was him, and not some random coming up to talk to him. Harry always wore a glamor when he went out now, so he wouldn't be mobbed by the wizarding populace.

"Witches and wizards, if I could have your attention please?" Ginny said, her voice magnified by a sonsoring charm. "I would like to thank you all for coming. The art work on display is from a number of artist, both wizard and muggle. We have classic muggle artists like Leonardo Da Vinci, and Vincent Van Gogh, as well as new faces on the art scene, like the talented Ben Morris and Bernie Atkins. Then we have popular wizard artists like Hogwarts founder Helga Hufflepuff, and Dymphna Furmage. There are also amazing new wizard artist. It has taken a while, but I hope you appreciate all the hard work. Personally, I think it was worth it, as the end product is magnificent. So take a look, enjoy the refreshments and leave your comments in the box by the door when you leave, and most importantly, enjoy!" Ginny smiled, and the doors opened behind her. Immediately the crowd rushed forward, pushing and shoving, trying to see it first.

Harry hung back til the mad dash was over, and leisurely strolled over, gasping when he was the inside.

Harry tilted his head back, to see all the way up to the ceiling, all 25 meters. On the walls, the art work was spaced, with about one and a half meters between the paintings. On the other side of the room, the stairs start. The stairs went up, and the marble floor continued, 10 meters out from the wall. The second story floor went around the building, paintings on the wall, making a rectangle. Then the stairs started for the third story, exactly 3 meters above the stairs to the second story. The pattern continued all the way up.

Walking over to look at the first painting on the left, Harry realized that there no lights on, but the building was emitting a glow of it's own, so it was easy to see.

Harry looked at the abstract painting. It had was mainly an emerald circle, with a small black circle in the middle. In the emerald circle was shapes, a crown (Harry thought it was) was in the top right hand corner. A drop of water was below it, with faces in it. Harry couldn't make out any distinct features in the faces, as they over lapped and meshed together. Looking closely, Harry realized that there was a snake around the green circle, and a lightening bolt from the top left corner, to the bottom right. Frowning, Harry realized that it looked just like his scar. Shaking his head, Harry looked at the artist.

'**Dragon**' was all it said.

Shrugging, Harry looked at 'Dragons' other work, very impressed.

After a few minutes, he left the first floor, and went up the stairs to the second.

'**Muggle Artwork**' a sign said at the top. Harry found the muggle art fascinating, and studied it for a while, grabbing another drink while he was there.

On the Fifth floor, he ran in to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey!" he called out, jogging over to talk to them. They shouted there greetings back, as Harry caught up to them.

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

"There are some really good ones." Harry said, looking at the piece they were next to. "I really liked seeing some famous muggle art, I remember learning about some of them at primary school."

"Me too!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's also so nice to see it here with all the wizard ones. Did you see Helga Hufflepuffs?"

"Yeah, it was really good, wasn't it?" Harry said.

"I really liked the one of the original Hogwarts, isn't it fascinating how much it's changed?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But I liked the one of the girl riding the hippogriff more."

"That one was cool." Ron agreed. "but my favorite was the two dragons and the castle thing."

"By Atkins, wasn't it?" Harry said, remembering seeing it on the third floor.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Even though he got the position of the eyes wrong, and the nostrils . . ."

"He's a muggle, Ron." Hermione reprimanded him. "He has no idea that dragons are real, let alone what they look like. Naturally there will be inaccuracies."

"I really liked that weird 'Dragon' guy, some of his work was really good." Harry said.

"I know, that's the new guy Ginny found." Hermione said. "If Ginny hadn't found him when she had, she might not have been able to open."

"Really?" Harry hadn't known that.

"Yeah," Ron said. "But he insisted on staying anonymous. Didn't want the attention."

"Come on, let's go see the rest." Hermione said.

They finished the fifth floor with a lot of laughter, and admiration for the paintings. They then went to the sixths and last floor, and gasps as they saw the gorgeous tapestries.

"Wow." Harry muttered.

"There so pretty." Hermione whispered reverently.

"Amazing." Ron agreed.

"Yeah, there great, now can you move?" a rude voice came from behind them.

"Sorry." Hermione said as they moved to the side to let the snotty lady though.

"Humph." she said, and stuck her nose in the air as she huffed of.

"Stuck-up bitch." Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione made agreeing noises.

They looked at the tapestries, and before long, had come to the end of the art exhibit.

"Come on, lets go." Ron said.

They walked back down the stairs, but stopped on the third story to tell Ginny how much they enjoyed the art, and that she did a great job.

"Bye." Harry said almost 5 minutes later, when they were outside again.

"See you tomorrow." Ron said.

"Bye Harry" Hermione said, giving him a quick hug before they left with a pop.

With one last look at the building filled with amazing art work, Harry apparated home.

KT


End file.
